


Below Deck

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Missing Moments <3 - Gent's Guide [2]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Percy's breath was even and quiet under Monty's good ear, his heart a soft and constant rhythm."Darling?" He shifted so he could hear more than Percy's circulatory functions. Murmurs above deck. Someone celebrating a win at cards very merrily. A small intake of breath beneath him, and then,"Yes, love?""We'll be okay, right? In the end of all this.. we'll stick together?" He hardly recognized his own voice, so insecure and small. Afraid.*Spoilers for Lady's Guide! Also, very very minor angst, as displayed in this summary.*
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Series: Missing Moments <3 - Gent's Guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937044
Kudos: 40





	Below Deck

**Author's Note:**

> After more than a year, I'm back with another missing moment, this time from the end of Lady's Guide rather than the beginning-ish. 
> 
> (Spoilers for Lady's Guide.)

"You still awake?" Monty and Percy had a _very_ long week. Sailing with (ex) pirates, saving Felicity and her friend from a brainiac madman, and going through the harrowing experience of seeing the love of your life being shot (for the second time in a bit over a year, mind you.) But finally the water had quite literally calmed, and they were snuggled up below deck, steadily avoiding pressing on Percy's relatively fresh wound.

"Barely, why?"

"Just thinking about when we get home. When you're better."

"Yeah?" Percy smiled. He was laying on his back, Monty's head resting on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around Percy's waist, just below his bandages.

"Can't wait to get out of all these clothes and--"

"Christ, can you ever think about anything but sex?" Percy interrupted, blushing.

"Not where you're concerned, my gorgeous darling. And I wasn't talking about sex. Christ, Perce, can _you_ think of anything other than sex?" Monty parroted.

"Whatever."

"No, my dear, don't be upset. I was born to poke fun at others, it's my nature."

"Clearly." Percy attempted to put on an air of legitimate annoyance, but failed in smiling just a bit. "What were you talking about, then?"

"Remember when we went to the bathhouse in Oia and you swore it was the most relaxed you had ever been?"

"Yes.."

"Well, I've spoken with Johanna, your not so secret admirer, about the accommodations in her beautiful London home, and she's informed me there's a bathroom. Grander and larger than that in my father's home. Better still, the bath itself is more than large enough for the both of us. Which means.. when we get home, we're going to mend you up right with a nice long, relaxing soak in the bath." Monty kissed Percy on the cheek and gauged his reaction, sitting up slightly.

"Goddamn, I love you."

"Really?"

Percy leaned up and enveloped Monty in a gentle embrace, ignoring the pain in his midriff. "Yes, you dunce, really."

"Okay.. good. I love you too."

"I know."

"Yeah, yeah." 

"I do. Remember in Santorini when I told you it was difficult to trust you sometimes?" Percy was still wrapped around Monty, talking directly into his ear.

"Yes?"

"I trust you now. Completely. Even when you ogle sailors cut from a very generous cloth."

"You were looking!" Monty pulled away to point at his best friend. "You're a big fat liar if you say you weren't." 

Percy rolled his eyes.

"How could you not look?" Percy joked, laying back down and wincing at the sudden shocks of pain through his abdomen. His loose shirt rode up to expose his toned stomach. Monty groaned and flopped down next to him.

"God, it's unfair how fit you are."

"How?" Percy laughed, pulling Monty against him again.

"I'm not allowed to touch you, but you're so fucking fit." Monty sighed against Percy's collarbone. "Barely 19 and we're both scarred for life."

"Well, my dearest Monty, I believe it was you who said, just earlier today, that scars up your sex appeal."

"Not when I'm only interested in appealing to you."

"Hmm."

"But you think I'm fit, right?"

"Of course…."

"Good."

"... perhaps a bit short."

"Oh, you--" Monty leaned back to punch Percy in the shoulder.

"I'm injured, have mercy!" Percy laughed, seemingly at the lack of strength of Monty's punch.

"You are insufferable."

"As are you. We're perfect for each other."

"Mhm." Monty grinned and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Percy's lips. "Also, the sex."

"Fuck off!" Percy laughed, pushing his friend off him.

"No, no. Love, come on. We're both insufferable, see?"

Percy huffed but accepted Monty cuddling up into his side again. 

"We're like.. I dunno, what goes together, chess pieces?"

Percy chuckled. "Which one of us is the queen?"

"You're an utter arse, Percy Newton."

"Learned from the best." 

Monty smiled, no retort coming to mind. For a long while, they simply basked in the beautiful silence afforded after days of travelling and fighting and near death experiences.

The sun coming through the small portholes in their cabin was tinged a deep orange when Monty came back to consciousness. He couldn't even remember having fallen asleep.

Percy's breath was even and quiet under Monty's good ear, his heart a soft and constant rhythm.

"Darling?" He shifted so he could hear more than Percy's circulatory functions. Murmurs above deck. Someone celebrating a win at cards very merrily. A small intake of breath beneath him, and then,

"Yes, love?"

"We'll be okay, right? In the end of all this.. we'll stick together?" He hardly recognized his own voice, so insecure and small. Afraid.

"Of course we will."

"Thank god."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Percy kissed Monty's golden curls, voice rumbling, sure as a ship on calm waters. "Also, the sex."

Monty laughed against Percy's collarbone, pressing a quick kiss there to follow.

"Precisely."

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Check out my other Gent's Guide missing scene 'Pet Names' if you want to see how my writing has improved over the last year. See y'all soon, and stay healthy! <3


End file.
